1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector provided with cover rotatably mounted on a base so as to establish electrical connection simply.
2. Description of Prior Art
PGA (Pin Grid Array) type socket connector is widely used in a computer system for electrically connecting a PGA package to a motherboard. A typically PGA socket connector generally comprises a base having a plurality of contacts received therein, a cover slideably mounted on the base and having a number of through holes corresponding to the contacts received in the base, and a cam received between the base and cover for driving the cover to slide between a first position and a second position relative to the base. When the cover is at the first position, the PGA package is mounted on the cover and pins of the PGA package are inserted through the through holes of the cover. Then, the cam is turned so as to drive the cover. During sliding movement of the cover from the first position to the second position, the pins will be slide and electrically connecting with the contacts of the base when the cover arrives the second position.
However, such conventional PGA socket connectors need a cam to drive the cover. Thus, structure of the socket connector is complicated. Additional, when the cam is turned, the cover will face a risk of whirling. Accordingly, electrical connection between the pins and the contacts will be affected.
In view of the above, a socket connector with improved standoff-equipped stiffener that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.